Romeo y Julieta
by Santana Black
Summary: En estos tiempos, entre la guerra de 2 paises, 2 personas practicamente se cruzaron en el camino.Y sienten ser algo mas que amigos. La pregunta es..¿podra su amor superar las diferencias entre ellos?¿ O solo aumentarlas? :::CANCELADO:::
1. Desde Hace Tiempo

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**H****ola! Como estan? Bueno, aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic!**

**Espero que les guste. Me inspiro en muchas cosas, y cuando pense en esto dije ¿Por qué no?**

**Aclaración: La historia toma origen en la era moderna, osea en la guerra de Irak y Estados Unidos.**

**Cuando algun personaje no este contando la historia, sere yo la narradora.**

**Bueno, aquí va, ojala este bueno.**

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Desde hace tiempo**

Se supone que, desde hace tiempo, Irak y Estados Unidos estaban en guerra, y por ser la era moderna, era fácil matar a una persona de un solo tiro con metralleta que como antes los perseguías por kilómetros hasta que se cansara.

Así que en este caso dos grupos estaban formulados: los estadounidenses y la gente de Irak.

Y, lamentablemente, toda la gente que no pertenecía a ese país decía o pensaba que Estados Unidos ganaría.

Pero lo que mucha gente no sabía, era que la pobre gente de Irak tenía un grupo de personas que planeaba todos los ataques hacia Estados Unidos. Y no era precisamente un ejercito, más bien era una pequeña tripulación que estaba por su cuenta dispuesta a morir por salvar a todos con los que compartían nacionalidad.

Y, sacando un rato del tema a estos heroes, muy lejos de ellos, más bien en otro continente, una chica contemplaba un objeto como si fuera una pieza de porcelana perfecta, la única diferencia es que, la miraba en un sentido aterrador.

Y para aclarar las dudas, ella era nada más ni nada menos que Courtney Bristow ,la hija del presidnte en puesto.

Y con el tema de la guerra con Irak, Courtney no era exactamente como su padre. No. Ella era pacífica, y era obediente, pero la verdad, ella no tenía nada en contra de Irak, eso la sacaba de ser la hija perfecta, ya que antes de eso, asi era.

Y lo que contemplaba, no era precisamente una obra de arte.

Lo que era en realidad: una obra de matanza, asi le decía ella.

Ella miraba ese papel, tan callada, pero, al mismo tiempo, triste, triste en ese cuarto oscuro, con solo una lámpara a su lado, mirando para ella ese aterrador documento.

Y así fue por varios minutos hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

--Courtney…………Courtney!—decía una pequeña voz femenina hacia ella.

--Que?—respondió Courtney tranquilamente pero con un poco de frustración en su voz.

--¿Qué estas haciendo?—preguntó la niña acercandose

--Leo—dijo tranquila.

--Que lees?- preguntó inquieta

--¿Por qué hay tantos muertos en Irak?—le preguntó Courtney tranquilamente si despegar los ojos del papel.

--Es lo que ellos hacen, para proteger a nuestra gente, eso es lo que normalmente tenemos que hacer- dijo esa niña en un tono compasivo y tranquilo.

-- ¿Tenemos?- le preguntó Courtney mientras la miraba esperando un respuesta.

-- Pues, algún día tendremos que hacer algo parecido, dirigir al ejercito o algo más importante- dijo esa niña sabiendo la realidad de sus palabras, y también sabiendo que esas palabras abrumaban a Courtney- pero en fin asi es.

-- Si- dijo Courtney con decepción.

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio, y después la niña continuo con su tono normal.

--Bueno será mejor que te apresures- dijo la niña para "despertarla".

--Si Janet, ya voy- dijo Courtney regresando sus ojos al papel.

--No!- insistió la niña- ya vámonos! Si llegamos tarde papá nos regañara y quedaremos mal además.

--De acuerdo- dijo Courtney dejando el papel en la mesa y caminar detrás de Janet.

Janet era algo parecida a Courtney. Y es de esperarse, son hermanas.

Pero algo las diferenciaba de su personalidad: Courtney era pacífica con la gente que no le hacía ningún mal, y obediente, igual directa.

Janet era más apegada a las reglas, bueno, depende de que tipo.

Por ejemplo, con todo esto del ejercito, si ella gobernara, aceptaría cualquier ayuda o cosa para destruir a Irak, pero, si hicieran algo en contra de alguien o algo que quiere, nunca lo permitiría.

Y, en estos momentos ellas van hacía algo que seguramente comprobaría el miedo de Courtney: Atacar a Irak.

**Bueno aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, comentarios, quejas, etc.**

**PD: Y pliss opinen de mi fic Odio el Amor.**

**Besos**

**Bye.**


	2. Los Rebeldes

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola! Aquí esta el 2 cap de mi fic, disfruten!**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

_**Los Rebeldes**_

_Mientras tanto, en el otro continente enemigo, un grupo de personas planeaban una defensa para si mismos._

_-No podemos dejar que nos ganen- dijo, o más bien grito cierto hombre enfurecido._

_-Lo sabemos pero que podemos hacer- dijo un joven, de unos exactamente…………… 12 años._

_-Tal vez formular un plan para atacar a Irak- dijo el hombre exasperado._

_-Vamos Jack, no te enojes encontraremos una solución- dijo otro joven mayor, de unos 16 años._

_-A si? Y cual es tu solución Duncan?- dijo Jack cuestionando la lealtad de Duncan._

_- Ese es el problema- dijo Duncan seriamente._

_-Y porque no atacamos primero?- dijo el niño de 12 años._

_-Es tarde sus tropas llegaran en unas horas- dice Jack- mejor vayan a prepararse Erick._

_-De acuerdo- dijo Duncan para después caminar junto con Erick a la puerta de salida de la carpa._

_Jack en realidad no era un terrible dictador, mas bien sólo su jefe, o líder, como le quieran llamar._

_Pero, por el momento, Jack no es el punto principal._

_Pero, creo que Duncan de alguna forma lo es._

_El forma parte de un grupo dispuesto a defender a Irak, ese mismo grupo que mencione días antes. Este grupo se es llamada "Los Rebeldes". Ellos, Son precisamente un pequeño grupo que formula planes cuando Estados Unidos este dispuesto a atacar, ya que esta gent no tiene presupuesto para ir a atacarlos a ellos a E.U._

_Y rgresando a Duncan, el tenía un tipo de actitud normalmente casi perfecta para esto de pelear: El era fuerte, prácticamente un criminal, bueno asi era._

_Desde que comenzo todo esto de la guerra contra Estados Unidos, el cambio un poco su actitud. Y con eso me refiero a que si alguien se dispone a atacar a Irak, no, adios a tu vida amigo._

_Y el era una de las personas más conocidas en ese pueblo, asi que era algo difícil meterte con el, pero con Jack, era obediente._

_Y en cuanto a Erick, el y Duncan eran primos. Y ambos querian igual proteger a Irak._

_Ya afuera de la carpa……._

_-Sabes? A mi no me parece un buen plan todo esto- le dice Erick a Duncan._

_-Tal vez porque no hay un plan- le dice Duncan un poco burlon._

_- Ese es el problema- dice Erick caminando hacia el mercado del pueblo, Ducna los sigue, asi empiezan a conversar mientras caminan._

_-Pues espero que Jack consiga un plan rápido- dice Duncan tratando de calmarlo._

_- Eso espero- dice Erick esperanzado-y primero que haremos para deshacernos de todos esos estadounidenses._

_-Matarlos- dice Duncan para alfil sacarese tema de la conversación._

_**Bueno, Aquí acaba el segundo cap., gracias porlos reviews, y aquí les contesto:**_

_**Marilynn Dc: (asi se escribe no?) Gracias por comentar, y Courtney es de E.U.**_

_**Y gracias a las demas por comentar, es qye me duele la cabeza y no me acuerdo, solo de panckekes y Clau, gracias.**_

_**Besos, bye.**_


	3. Confirmado: Atacaremos a Irak

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hello! Bienvenidos de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y que dejen muuuuuchooos reviews!**

**PD: No lo dije pero, Janet tiene 12 años.**

**

* * *

**

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Confirmado: Atacamos a Irak**

Continuamos con Courtney y Janet……..

Ambas van caminando en un pasillo algo oscuro, y, al parecer, cierto pasillo parece interminable para ambas. Recorren todo mientras ven puerta tras puerta. Y asi van buscando: Janet revisa cada puerta con la vista mientras Courtney sólo espera a que termine.

Y así sucede hasta que Janet da una vuelta a la derecha y abre la puerta: han llegado a su destino.

El cuarto parece ser una oficina de juntas, de esas donde empresarios se reunen para dar ideas y todo eso (ustedes comprenderan).

Hay mucho hombre dentro sentados en la larga mesa exepto 2 los cuales miran a las chicas como si fueran los padres regañones de la historia.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde- dice Janet.

- Esperabamos su llegada princesa- dice un hombre (**N.A: Esto de princesa es un apodo nacional para Janet, como por ejemplo el angel de la nación).**

**- **Muchas gracias- dice Janet

Ambas toman asiento, y Courtney algo desconcertada.

Bien señoritas, - dice el mismo hombre parado que saludó a Janet- las pondremos al tanto con lo que hasta ahora hemos discutido su padre y yo. La guerra contra Irak es algo muy representativo para nosotros. El ganar o perder cuesta la presentación de nuestro país, es por eso que su padre, el presidente, esta involucrado en todo esto. Y por lo tanto señoritas, ustedes también. Hemos Reclutado a los mejores soldados ofrecidos por otros países amigo, igual armamento, granadas y vehículos. Nuestro plan es sencillamente para saisfacer………….

Después de esto, la mente de Courtney se difundió en sus pensamientos.

Pasó como una hora mientras ese capitan (el jefe del ejercito) discutia todo con los demas, hasta que unas palabras en específico captaron la atención de Courtney.

Entonces mañana en la tarde tomaremos el avión militar y pasado mañana atacaremos a Irak- dijo el general mientras los demas hombres discutían satisfechos el tema.

Que?- dijo Courtney confundida saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Que ocurre hija?- dice el presidente.

Porque pasado mañana? Y esta preparado el plan?- dice Courtney esperando una respuesta.

Eso se supone que discutimos por una hora señorita- dice el general mientras Janet se golpea la frente- su hermana se ofrecio a ir con nosotros a Irak a atacar. Iremos con un pequeño ejercito y mañana tomaremos el avión militar.

Oh! Por supuesto- dice Courtney para por fin dejar de preocupar a los hombres empresarios.

* * *

Dos días después de la reunión, ahora ya esta por llegar el avión militar a Irak, faltan sólo unos minutos.

Señorita, llegaremos en unos minutos- dijo un soldado hacia Janet.

Mientras tanto en Irak………….

-Llegaran el cualquier momento. Dice Duncan hacia todos los rebeldes que estan el la carpa, incluyendo a Erick y a Jack.

-De acuerdo chicos, todospreparense, unos cubriran la zona del mercado, otros el pueblo y otros ayudaran a la gente, mientras grupo alfa (que inclye a Duncan) vendran conmigo a las torres, y Erick sera mensajero ¿de acuerdo?!!!! – grita Jack a todos los rebeldes.

-Si!!- gritan todos valerosos.

-Cuando termine esta guerra ellos van a caer!!!. Dice Jack para finalizar, todos gritan valientes y salen para tomar su posición y prepararse.

En el avión ……………..

Escuchen todos esto es sólo omo una pequeña prueba, la de verdad sera en unos días pero solo si ganamos esto ¿estan de acuerdo?!!!!- grito el general.

Si señor!!!- dicen todos los soldados con animo.

Entonces vamos todos a atacar a Irak!!- dice el general.

Todos los soldados empiezan a gritar con valor mientras Janet mira un poco aterrada la escena sabiendo lo que puede ocasionar esto a su hermana.

**Bueno, aquí acaba el 3 capitulo, espero que disfruten.**

**PD1: Tal vez cancele mi fic Odio el Amor. Es que creo que resulto aburrido y por eso no haytanto review. Comenten de esta decisión pliss.**

**PD2: Porfa visiten mi blog (mio y de unas amigas): ****.**** y opinen de mi fic (el que hasta ahora lleva 8 capitulos es mio).**

**Besos, bye**


	4. Una Presentación No Requerida

**Hola****! Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste, y gracias por todos los reviews.**

**Nota: Este capitulo no tratara tanto de Courtney y Duncan, pero lo escribi para que quede con sentido mi historia.**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Una presentación no requerida**

En cuanto al ejercito estadounidense, ellos ya estaban aterrizando en la tierra de Irak (algo lejos para caminar sólo unos metros para atacar por sorpresa).

Janet seguía preocupada, sentía que no podía separase de su hermana en esos momentos, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su país, o al menos eso pensaba.

Después de salir empezaron a caminar, y Janet no tardo mucho en reconocer una no muy importante palmera bien cuidada: habían llegado a Irak.

* * *

Todos los hombres de Irak ya estaban en sus posiciones. Cada quién donde Jack los había mandado.

Y en dos torres altas, lo más modificado e importante que en esos momentos eran, ahí hasta arriba estaban parados unos cinco hombres junto con Jack, Duncan y Erick.

Todos ellos (a excepción de Erick) portaban una gran pistola en ambas manos, para así disparar mientras veían todo el territorio de combate.

-Escucha Erick, cuando comience la batalla quiero que vayas al almacén a conseguir mas balas, así cuando me las traigas será justo el tiempo de usarlas, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Jack a Erick tranquilo para no abrumarlo.

-Claro Jack- dijo Erick seriamente.

Después, se oyó un gran silencio.

Ambos ejércitos sintieron la presencia uno del otro. Guardaron el silencio suficiente para saber cuantos eran y como venían.

Por un lado, Janet estaba preocupada, más no asustada, por el otro Erick sólo esperaba su llegada.

El ejercito estadounidense solo siguió caminando hasta que todas las caras en ese territorio se encontraron.

El silencio a Janet le parecía eterno, pero ellos sólo miraban por unos segundos más hasta que los hombres de Irak comenzaron a gritar, y así igual los estadounidenses……….. la guerra comenzó.

* * *

Todos comenzaron a correr, con sus armas, o lo que tenían a la mano, para atacar.

En cuanto a Erick, el sólo decidió ir de una vez por las balas que Jack le había pedido.

* * *

Y, Janet, ella al momento de que todos los estadounidenses se separaran de ella, ella, como si no hubiera una guerra en ese momento, sino como si estuviera en una museo, dispuesta a recorrer todo, así que, como si fuera un parque temático, iba caminando viendo todo el desastre y la pelea de ambos países.

* * *

Erick corría por toda la tierra lo más rápido que podía. Hasta que llego a su vista una pequeña construcción de ladrillos. Era el almacén de armas. Entró lo más rápido posible para ganar tiempo.

* * *

Janet seguía caminando, hasta que vio una pequeña casita no muy lejos, así que decidió ir a verla para ver que había ahí.

* * *

Cuando Erick entro, rápidamente busco la caja con las balas, y en un segundo sintió una presencia femenina, la cual rápidamente lo llamo.

-Que estás haciendo?- le dijo una voz femenina.

Dicho esto, el se espanto de la sorpresa y cayó, y varias cajas le cayeron encima.

Auch!- grito Erick de dolor.

**Erick´s Pov**

Auch! Vaya, esas 10 cajas de balas si que saben lastimar a alguien.

Pero creo que la sorpresa fue más bien que alguien me este hablando en estos momentos.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta estoy tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Y al abrirlos, veo una cara algo linda mirándome. Y la mejor forma de reaccionar es………… Hablando.

-Ehh?- fue lo único que alcance a pronunciar.

-Estas bien?- me dijo una chica………más o menos de mi edad.

-Ehhhh- pronuncie, admito, algo perdido en ella, no es que me guste ni nada por el estilo……. Y estoy sintiendo su mirada en mi, creo que perdí la conciencia- Ahh Si! Estoy bien.

- A que bien, espero que no hayas salido herido- me dijo con tono preocupante.

-No enserio estoy bien- dije sentándome en el piso- Auch!- dije sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, y por naturaleza me lo tome.

-Mmm, seguro que estas bien?- me preguntó mientras yo sabía que esta vez no podría mentirle.

-Bien en realidad no- le respondí aun agarrándome el brazo.

-Déjame ayudarte-me dijo para después arrancar un pedazo de su camisón (una blusa larga para los que no sabían) y después ponerle un líquido que tria en su bolsa.

-Auch!- dijo Erick después de que su cuerpo probara ese líquido – no tienes algo menos doloroso?

-Pues, en realidad no- dijo la chica.

Erick de vez en cuando se retorcía del dolor.

-Quédate quieto!- dijo entre risas.

-Lo haría si no fuera tan doloroso- dijo Erick.

Después de esto, Erick contemplo el bello rostro de la chica, que para tener 12 años, en verdad era muy linda. Se perdió completamente en ella embobado, hasta que ella lo volteo a ver confundida.

-Estas bien- dijo ella confundida.

-Que?- reacciona Erick de su fantasía- A si! No es nada- pausa por un momento- y….. como te llamas?

-Janet-dijo ella aun enrollando las ropa en su brazo- y tu?

-Erick- dijo el aún contemplándola .

-Mucho gusto- dijo Janet con los ojos en la venda-ya esta. Ya puedes moverte.

-Enserio no tenias que hacerlo. Muchas gracias- dijo Erick levantándose del suelo.

-De nada- dijo Janet mientras Erick le ofrecía la mano, ella la tomo y cuando la levanto, se produjo un movimiento brusco, lo cual ocasiono que ella se levantara de golpe y ambas caras estuvieran a centímetro de distancia.

Así fue por unos segundos hasta que ambos oyeron un grito que provenía de afuera de la cabaña.

-Princesa!- gritaba el general.

-Me buscan- suspiro Janet.

-Princesa?- preguntó Erick confundido.

-Así me dice mi familia- tartamudea tratando de engañarlo.

-De acuerdo- dice Erick.

-Adiós- dice Janet a punto de irse, pero siente la mano de Erick tomarla por el brazo.

-Te volveré a ver? **(ahhh, que clásico XD)**- le dice Erick esperanzado.

-No creo- dijo Janet- en fin, adiós.

- Adiós- dijo Erick mientras la veía correr a la salida.

Janet corrió hasta que encontró al general.

-Escucha Janet, hemos acabado con la mayoría, tenemos que partir rápido- dijo el general.

-Claro- dijo rápidamente Janet caminando al avión para olvidarse de Erick.

Cuando entraron todos despegaron, todos felices por haber ganado, excepto una niña que no podía sacarse de la mente a cierto niño del que, según yo, se había enamorado.

* * *

**Como quedo? Bueno o malo? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y gracias por todas las que dejaron reviews, y todas las ideas que me dieron las anote, no se preocupen.**

**Y les prometo que en los próximos 2 capitulos habrá un encuentro con la gente que esperaban.**

**Dejen reviews pliss, bye**


	5. El Plan

**Hola! Que hay de nuevo? Bueno espero que estén bien, bueno aquí esta el próximo cap de mi historia y espero que pronto haya el encuentro. **

**Y estoy escribiendo muy feliz y quieren saber porque? Pues quiero que se enteren pero como no lo puedo poner en publico, entonces envíenme un mensaje privado si quieren saber.**

**Espero que les guste……………………**

**Romeo y Julieta**

**El Plan**

**Janet´s Pov**

Cielos. Eso estuvo cerca. Lo bueno es que pude llegar a tiempo y que no me dejaran.

Pero no puedo, y no se porque, sacarme de la cabeza a Erick. Es decir, recuerdo su nombre, pero no es importante para mi, ¿ o si?.............. No, creo que no.

En fin, espero que esta situación no le afecte a mi hermana ni a Erick………………….. o rayos lo hice de nuevo!

En el caso de Irak, todo era diferente. Casi todo el pequeño ejercito estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, herido o muerto.

* * *

Erick, por su lado, corría lo más rápido que podía, tomando en cuenta que después de su encuentro con Janet, había tardado demasiado tiempo, y cuando llego al lugar de la batalla, algo horrible lo abrumo por sus adentros: Había cientos de heridos o muertos, las torres estaban desplomadas y había ceniza por todas partes, y sangre.

Y sus ojos después de reaccionar empezaron a buscar a Jack, y sobre todo a Duncan, aunque el no sabía que una parte de el también buscaba a Janet.

Cuando encontró a Jack y Duncan, rápido corrió a ellos para ver que pasasba, no estaban heridos, pero ayudaban a la gente.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?!!!!- gritó Erick confundido.

-Nos ganaron, eso es lo que pasó!- grito desesperado Jack.

-Jack tranquilízate- dijo Duncan.

-A que te refieres ?- le dijo Erick confundido.

-Me refiero, a que por tu culpa perdimos la guerra!- grito Jack enojadísimo.

-Jack, ya cálmate- le repitió Duncan.

-Porque yo tengo la culpa?!!!-grito Erick ya enojado.

-Porque, si no hubieras tardado en traer las balas, aun seguiría mucha gente viva!!- grito Jack enojado.

-Que?- gimió Erick ya confundido.

Duncan sólo suspiro.

-Jack tenía el blanco perfecto para disparar, si disparaba, todos los soldados estadounidenses estarían ya muertos pero……………………….. se le acabaron las balas, entonces, ellos dispararon primero, y la torre cayó en la mitad de nuestro ejercito- dijo Duncan con un tono deprimente, haciendo pausas.

Erick quedo en shock, por su culpa se había cometido un gran error que obviamente no podía restaurar………………… lamentablemente.

* * *

Habían pasado ya semanas, tres para ser exactas, desde la pequeña guerra que hubo entre Irak y Estados Unidos. Ya la gente de Irak se había restaurado para entonces.

Por un lado, en Irak, Erick se sentía culpable por la tragedia que le sucedió a su pueblo, y Duncan y Jack buscaban una solución para todo esto.

Por el otro lado, en Estados Unidos, ambas hermanas estaban preocupadas por diferentes motivos que, por una parte, tenían una relación en común: Courtney preocupada por lo que le pudo suceder a Irak, y Janet preocupada de la actitud de su hermana.

Y en cuanto a Janet y Erick, Janet ya se había olvidado de Erick (bueno, lo recordaba, pero ya no le daba importancia), y Erick, todavía no la podía olvidar, ella rodaba por su cabeza casi todo el tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Irak, dentro de la carpa de reuniones de Los Rebeldes, había empezado apenas una pequeña e interesante reunión…….

Casi todo el ejercito que quedaba de los rebeldes estaba gritando furioso ante Jack y Duncan (prácticamente las "autoridades")

En medio de los gritos se oían frases como "Que es lo que vamos a hacer?!", "Nunca debimos haber peleado" o "Que sucede con ustedes?!".

-Chicos cálmense, encontraremos una solución- dijo Duncan tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Cual solución?! Que demos a nuestra familia para que los maten?!!!- gritó un hombre sarcásticamente enfurecido.

-Tranquilos todos!!!!- grito Jack dando una orden, la cual casi al instante obedecieron.

-Escúchenme todos un momento por favor- dijo Jack- después de esta guerra con E.U, tengo un plan para acabar de una vez con todo esto.

-Cuál es el plan?- dijo Erick seriamente.

-Serán ustedes dos- dijo Jack señalando a Duncan y Erick.

-Nosotros?-preguntó Erick confundido.

-Si- dijo Jack

-Jack porque no nos dijiste?- le preguntó Duncan confundido.

-Porque no quería que se asustaran- dijo Jack tranquilamente.

-Que es lo que vamos a hacer?- dijo Erick ya tomándoselo enserio.

Jack da un gran suspiro, para después comenzar el relato de su plan:

- Tomarán un avión directo a Estados Unidos. Ahí van a suplantar a los hijos de uno de los militares importantes que se ofrece a ayudar a Estados Unidos. A partir de eso ustedes ya no serán Duncan y Erick, ahora serán Walter y Steven Keith- dijo comenzando su plan- Después de que lleguen al aeropuerto, se infiltraran en la Casa Blanca, y ahí pasarán los siguientes 2 meses averiguando los planes que ellos tienen para atacarnos, ganarse su confianza, y para así atacar por sorpresa- dice Jack para dar por finalizado su plan.

-Que?- pregunta Duncan desconcertado.

-Te refieres a que iremos a Estados Unidos y fingiremos ser otras personas para infiltrarnos en La Casa Blanca para poder atacar?- pregunta Erick.

-Exacto- afirma Jack.

-Cuándo parte el avión?- pregunta Duncan interesado.

-Mañana a la una de la tarde…………….¿estan de acuerdo?- pregunta Jack.

-Claro- contestan ambos al unísono.

-Bien, entonces, adentro de sus cuarto dejamos ropa de acuerdo a su nuevo personaje, preparen sus maletas, mañana parten- dice Jack para finalizar la reunión.

Después de esto, ambos salen para poner a correr el nuevo plan.

* * *

**Y bien……..¿como quedo? Bueno, espero que haya quedado bueno, y gracias por los reviews que me dejan, son sensacionales, los amo.**

**Y les prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá el encuentro que tanto han esperado.**

**Dejen reviews**

**Besos**

**Bye.**


	6. El encuentro

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola!!! Perdon por tardar, pero estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que me importaban mas que escribir.**

**Enfin, espero que les guste, disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**Romeo y Julieta**

**El encuentro**

**Courtney´s Pov**

Esto es grave. En serio lo es. No sé que es exactamente lo que pasó con Irak, pero me aseguro a mi misma que no fue bueno. Nada Bueno.

¿Y por qué lo se? Bueno, simple y obviamente porque cuando regreso el avión militar, todos celebraban victoriosos mientras decían frases como: "¡Genial! ¡Ganamos!" o "Esto es increíble", y muchas cosas más que no cabe mencionar.

Enserio, desde lo más adentro de mi corazón, siento pena por la gente de Irak, suena terrible. Pero, en fin, tengo que prepararme para otros asuntos, que tiene mucha relación con Irak: mi padre organizó un tipo de "presentación" para todos los estadounidenses.

Mi padre, mi hermana y yo nos presentaremos frente de ellos, mi padre dará un discurso, ellos se emocionaran de vernos, bla, bla, bla, nada importante.

En fin, creo que tengo que ir caminando hacia fuera junto con mi hermana hacia la limousine, que nos espera, para que nos lleve al "Palacio Principal" un gran museo donde normalmente afuera de el se hacen juntas, para poder ir a la "esperada" junta.

* * *

Ya había partido el avión hacia Estados Unidos. Ambos chicos estaban metidos seriamente en esto. Eso era importante, y ellos lo sabían. Perfectamente.

Al llegar al avión, tomaron unos asientos y se sentaron. Lo cual era algo extraño para ellos, ya que no es muy fácil que un ciudadano de Irak suba a bordo de un avión. Después de despegar, ambos platicaron sobre cómo sería su estrategia, y a veces de otras cosas no tan importantes.

Cuando oyeron uno que otro ruido, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a Estados Unidos. Se desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad, y partieron afuera del avión.

Caminaron hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, y al parecer se sorprendieron con lo que encontraron: muchos fotógrafos tomándoles fotos, uno que otro reportero y algunos hombres con traje de gala negro (como si fueran guardaespaldas).

-Que es todo esto?- le pregunta Erick algo confundido.

-Se supone que parte del plan-dice Duncan también un poco desconcertado

-Que quieres decir con eso?-le cuestiona Erick a Duncan en susurro

-Sólo actúa como la persona que se supone que ahora eres-le dice Duncan también en susurros

-Caro como si fuera tan fácil-refunfuño Erick en susurro

-Chicos! Que bueno que ya llegaron-dijo un hombre de traje caminando hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

-Ja !! Perfecto-susurro sarcásticamente Erick

-Bueno ustedes deben ser los hijos del señor Keith no?- pregunta el hombre.

-Exacto- dijo Duncan cortésmente

-Mucho gusto chicos. Yo soy Carl, ayudante del presidente y estoy a sus servicios-le dijo Carl a ambos mientras el y Duncan estrechaban manos

-El placer es nuestro- dice Duncan, después Carl le ofrece la mano a Erick

-Mucho gusto señor- dice Erick tomandola.

-Entonces, ustedes tienen 16 y…………..- dice Carl tratando de recordar la edad de Erick

-Doce- dice Erick

-Que coincidencia. La misma edad de las hijas del presidente.

-Claro. En fin chicos, basta de charla, la limousine los espera-les dice mostrándoles el camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Los chicos, sin creer lo que les dijo Carl, salen del aeropuerto y efectivamente se encuentran con una limousine, suben a ella, y así comienzan su camino al Palacio Principal.

* * *

Ya después de unos minutos de viaje, la limousine que llevaba de pasajeras a Janet y Courtney, paró, al parecer habían llegado a su destino.

Ambas bajaron, y se encontraron con una entrada trasera, la entrada trasera del Palacio Principal.

-Llegamos- dijo Janet mirando atentamente al edificio.

-Si, al parecer si- dice Courtney

-Chicas entren y en un momento las alcanzo- les dice el presidente a ambas, acto que ellas obedecen.

* * *

Ya va la limousine bajando de velocidad, al parecer ellos llegaron al Palacio Principal.

Al abrirles las puertas a ambos, ellos se dieron cuenta de que parecía más un concierto que una demostración pública del presidente y sus hijas.

Bueno, ambos bajaron de la limousine, algo confundidos por el parecido "concierto" de enfrente.

chicos. Aquí los dejo. Vean la presentación y vengo al final por ustedes de acuerdo?- dijo Carl

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Después de esto, Carl se fue y ambos chicos por su lado se fueron a integrar junto con los "aficionados" que miraban al escenario que estaba delante del Palacio Principal.

Pasaron sólo unos segundos hasta que ellos pudieran escuchar algo más que gritos alocados, una voz por el micrófono exactamente.

-Bien, todos cálmense. Y prepárense para ver a la familia presidencial!!! – gritó un señor, y lo último lo dijo como si fuera más bien un alocado locutor de televisión.

Al decir esto, todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos, listos para recibir a la familia presidencial.

* * *

Estaba oscuro ahí adentro, y es obvio que era de esperarse, ya que una entrada triunfal siempre (o casi) tiene que ver con unas luces apagadas.

De hecho, la única luz que entraba era la de afuera, el lugar donde precisamente tenían que dar su entrada triunfal.

-Listas chicas?- dijo el presidente a sus hijas.

-Listas- dijeron ambas al unísono.

Ok…………….Adelante- dijo el presidente para salir junto con sus hijas a presentarse al público.

* * *

Toda la gente esperaba hasta que………….. llego el momento.

En ese momento el presidente estadounidense y sus hijas salían a el escenario, mientras la gente gritaba y aplaudía de la emoción.

Ellos dieron vuelta al escenario para ver la razón por la cuál toda la gente gritaba, y las vieron. Y el corazón de Erick comenzó a latir desesperadamente.

Ahí fue cuando pasó: lentamente las 4 miradas se juntaron, y toda la confusión sólo provocó una pregunta en la mente de cada uno: "¿Quién es esa persona que atrapa mi mirada?"

**

* * *

**

Bien, lo se. Sólo aclaro 2 cosas:

**Que ya se que no era lo que esperaban.**

**Que quedo horrible**

**Pero no me culpen. En fin, acepto comentarios, quejas, regaños, consejos, etc.**

**Les prometo que el poximo cap será mejor**

**Besos **

**Bye**


	7. Dos nuevos conocidos Dos reencuentros

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Dos nuevos Conocidos. Dos reencuentros impactantes**

Sus miradas se encontraron. Y ellos sentían que la persona que miraban era alguien importante para ellos. Cada uno por su lado claro

Duncan miraba muy atento a Courtney, como si fuera una obra de arte, amor a primera vista definitivamente.

Janet miraba atentamente a Erick, sentía que había visto a esa persona en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar bien quién era. Pero realmente le importaba saber quién era.

Courtney, por su lado, miraba a Duncan confundida. Y lo que la confundía era que normalmente un estadounidense común la tomaba a ella o como un ídolo, una princesa, o simplemente como un juguete. Pero Duncan no.

Ella sentía que no, a pesar de no conocerlo y ni siquiera saber su nombre, ella sentía qué el no sería capaz de algo así.

Y Erick tenía la vista fija en Janet. El si la recordaba. Perfectamente. Pero después de verla por unos segundos, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que ella no lo recordaba tan bien como él.

Y ahí estaban los 4, esperando impacientemente a que algo bueno sucediera.

Después de la presentación, los aplausos y un gran discurso del presidente, ambas chicas salieron del escenario entrando al Palacio Principal.

-Guau, gran demostración. Allá afuera sentí que iba a vomitar- dijo Janet sarcásticamente, mientras se quitaba su delicado suéter blanco y lo aventaba a una silla.

-Vaya, que bien cuidas tus cosas- dice Courtney sarcásticamente en referencia al suéter.

-No molestes- dijo en defensa Janet mientras ambas caminaban hacia su padre.

-Hijas- dijo el presidente.

¿Si?- dijeron ambas al unísono

¿Recuerdan que les dije que vendrían los hijos de un militar amigo a pasar unos meses en la casa?- dijo el presidente tranquilamente

-Oh si, se supone que ellos vendrían esta semana ¿no?- dijo Janet mientras habría una botella de agua

-Exacto- dijo el presidente, para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar ver a Duncan y……, digo, a Walter y Steven- ellos son Walter y Steven.

Ahí hubo un momento de shock total: algo que a Duncan le sorprendía, algo que a Erick le emocionaba y resultaba increíble, algo que Courtney no comprendía y algo que a Janet le inquietaba.

Pero en algún momento uno de los cuatro tenía que hablar………..o actuar.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer- dijo Courtney normal, tratando de dar una buena impresión

-El placer es mío su majestad- dijo Duncan mientras tomaba su mano plantándole un pequeño beso

-Pues, en realidad, no tengo nada que ver con la realeza- dijo Courtney algo sonrojada.

-Pues parece- dijo Duncan soltándole la mano

Courtney por su parte quedo desconcertada, al parecer no entendió el cumplido o algo así, por lo cual Janet tuvo que intervenir para que su hermana no quedara tan mal:

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo para después, sin saber porque, voltear hacia Erick, y observarlo detalladamente- Creo……….. Que es…… lindo…. Que alguien…….. Venga- decía en pausas por estar distraída mirándolo, hasta que volvió su conciencia y volteo su mirada a otra dirección.

-También para mí es un gusto- dijo Erick mirando a Janet- un muy lindo gusto- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Bien ya que se conocieron, ¿Por qué no van a la casa y se la muestran chicas?- preguntó el presidente a sus hijas

-Claro- dijeron ambas

Después del viaje hacia la Casa Blanca, los cuatro bajaron y entraron a dicha instalación.

-Courtney- dijo Janet

-¿Mande?- preguntó Courtney

-Ven- le dijo Janet mientras jalaba a Courtney un poco lejos de ellos- ¿Cómo le haremos?

- Sencillo: Yo con Waltera la derecha y tu con Steven a la izquierda- dice Courtney convencida.

-Aja…………. ¿y porque tu conWalter?- preguntó algo molesta Janet

-Porque nos empareje con los de nuestras respectivas edades- dijo Courtney- además……………………….. no puede ser tan malo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Janet no muy convencida, para después de nuevo juntar con ambos chicos.

-Bien chicos, vamos a darles el recorrido- dijo Janet hacia Walter y Steven

-Genial- dijeron ambos al unísono

-Pero por separado- dijo Janet entre susurros

-¿A que te refieres con "por separados"?- preguntó Duncan, digo, Walter

-Pues, yo te daré a ti el recorrido y Janet se lo dará a Steven- le explicó Courtney a Duncan

-Bien entonces……………..¿ podemos comenzar?- pregunto Steven

-Claro- dijo Janet para después irse con Erick por un lado del castillo y Courtney por otro lado con Duncan.

Janet y "Steven" caminaban por un largo pasillo para comenzar su recorrido.

Janet caminaba tratando de buscar un buen punto para comenzar el recorrido, mientras Erick sólo la miraba atentamente.

-Y, Steven, ¿por dónde quieres que comience el recorrido?- dijo Janet sacando por completo a Erick de sus pensamientos.

-Ahhh, por donde quieras- dijo Erick algo desconcertado.

-De acuerdo- contestó Janet

- Disculpa?- dijo Erick

-¿Si?- preguntó Janet esperando que dijera algo

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó Erick confiado

-Claro- contestó Janet

-¿No te he visto en alguna otra parte?.....................

**Como quedo el cap.? Bueno?Malo? Asqueroso?**

**En fin respóndanme mis dudas si es que quieren que no cancele el fic XD, pero bueno**

**Espero q ue les hayua gustado.**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	8. El Recorrido

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Recorridos**

-Mmm, ¿disculpa?- preguntó Janet algo confundida

-Sólo te pregunte si………. Te había visto por alguna parte- dijo Erick dudoso

-Ohhh, claro- dijo Janet sin saber la razón de la pregunta- pues……….. no lo creo.

-Y porque piensas eso?- preguntó Erick desconcertado

-Porque, si te conociera, me hubiera acordado de ti cuando te vi por primera vez. ¿no crees?- le dijo Janet confiada

- Si, supongo- dijo Erick en un gran suspiro de decepción

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Duncan y Courtney…………………

Y…….¿ a dónde vamos primero?- preguntó Duncan

No lo se…………..¿ a donde quieres ir primero?- le preguntó Courtney esperando una respuesta

A donde tu quieras esta bien- dijo "Walter" cortésmente

De acuerdo entonces………………iremos a ver nuestra Constitución, donde se escribió, cuando y todo eso- dijo Courtney decidida.

¿Qué?!! Ay vamos, no me digas que eres de esas que les gustan las reglas, ¿o si?- el Duncan de siempre.

¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?- preguntó Courtney algo frustrada

No pero, no siempre es necesario seguir las reglas ¿sabes?- dijo "Walter" con un tono incrédulo

Pues creo que te equivocas, ya que siguiendo las reglas puedes conseguir la victoria, y evitar que te regañen- dijo Courtney haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

Claro y viviendo la vida aburrida-dijo Duncan

¿Disculpa?- preguntó Courtney, ya ofendida.

Pues si eres así todo el tiempo, debo suponer que no sabes como divertirte……¿o si?- dijo "Walter" cuestionando la voluntad de Courtney, lo cual al parecer, había funcionado.

Courtney ahora no sabia que decir. Se sentía frustrada, ofendida y enojada. Al parecer le habían dado en un punto débil que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Pero lo que más la llego a sorprender, era que una persona que acababa de conocer, lo había logrado en 3 minutos.

-Bueno, la verdad……… creo que tal vez tengas razón- dijo Courtney vencida

-Como siempre- dijo Duncan confiado

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Courtney- ¡¿Te di la oportunidad de mostrarme inconscientemente amabilidad tratando de apoyarme y tu lo echas a perder?!- grito enfurecida y algo dramática

-Ay vamos princesa no seas tan estirada- dijo Duncan con su tono arrogante de siempre

-Dos cosas: 1. No me digas princesa y 2. ¡No soy estirada!- lo último lo dijo enojada

-Pues con tu actitud veo que siempre sigues las reglas- dijo Duncan.

-¡Y con actitud veo que siempre las rompes!- dijo Courtney furiosa

-Ay vamos no te pongas así era sólo una broma- dijo Duncan

-Aja, si claro- dijo Courtney para ponerle el comienzo a un largo silencio

* * *

Mientras tanto Janet y "Steven" estaban iniciando una conversación….después de ese largo silencio que se empezó hace unos minutos.

-Y………..¿porque la pregunta?- preguntó Janet para romper el silencio tomando por sorpresa a Erick

-Ah pues yo………… es que yo pensé que…- tartamudeaba Erick sin saber que decir- pensé que te conocía.

-Bueno, eso tiene lógica- dijo Janet para si misma

-¿Qué?- pregunto Erick confundido.

-Pues si. Esa decir, aparezco en todos lados ¿no? En revistas, periódicos, noticieros………… incluso en blancos de pistolas……… en el menor porcentaje pero, el punto es que no hay lugar en donde no salga- dijo Janet sin problemas.

-A, entonces….¡amas tu vida?—le preguntó Erick tranquilo

-¿Qué?- dijo Janet desconcertada

-Pues si ¿no? Tienes fans, una linda casa, mucho dinero y puedes mandarle a toda la gente que quieras,¿ porque no vivir feliz?- explicó Erick tranquilo.

-Entonces……. ¿a ti te gusta esa vida?- le preguntó Janet un poco decepcionada.

-Pues, me imagino que ha de ser una vida feliz- dijo Erick

-Ahh- suspiro Janet decepcionada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Courtney y "Walter" no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, bueno, por parte de Courtney…………….

-¿Y entonces adonde vamos princesa?- le preguntó "Walter" arrogante a Courtney

-No me llames princesa- dijo Courtney molesta

-De acuerdo princesa- dijo Duncan (**N.A: El Duncan de siempre)**

-Ahhh- rugió Courtney molesta

-Tranquila- dijo Duncan tratando de calmarla

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila si tu has estado molestando en todo el recorrido?!- gritó Courtney ya furiosa, al parecer "Walter" había colmado su paciencia.

-Ja, de acuerdo- dijo "Walter" sin tomarla muy enserio

-¿Sabes? Crei que me ibas a caer bien- dijo Courtney ya calmada

-Pero me estas dando el recorrido ¿no?- dijo Duncan con su tono arrogante de siempre, lo cual fastidio a Courtney.

**Courtney´s Pov**

Vaya. No puedo creerlo. Apenas lo conozco y ya me parece detestsable. Y, con el a mi lado, creo que este recorrido será muy interesante…..

**

* * *

**

Como quedo? Bueno? Malo? Pesimo? Interesante?

**Please contéstenme mis dudas si no me suicidare XD**

**En fin, espero que haya quedado bien, y gracias a todos por los reviews.**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	9. Creo que me Equivoque

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todos!!!!!!! Lamento no haber subido antes, es que me fui de vacaciones, ¡pero ya regrese!**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y decirles que escribo esto por ustedes (ay que sentida soy! XD) .**

**Y después quiero avisarles que tengo 2 grandes ideas:**

**Pienso en hacer la segunda temporada de Romeo y Julieta, pero claro me faltan todavía unos 20 capitulos, pero quiero avisar de una vez para que opinen y me decida por sus opiniones.**

**Quiero hacer un concurso, y de echo lo hare, espero que se inscriban**

**Bueno, ya no los distraigo, y espero que les guste**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Creo que me Equivoque**

**Courtney´s Pov**

Después de darle el no tan emocionante recorrido al "cavernícola" apodado Walter, lo lleve a su habitación, y trate de después despegarme de el por cierto, para después irme directo a mi habitación. Después de la gran pelea decidí que lo mejor seria descansar. Fue demasiado para mi en un día,

Pero lo que si me siento es decepcionada. Decepcionada porque al parecer Walter, no es como me lo imaginé. Pensé que el sería………….. No lo se, lindo, amigable, buen amigo…….. Pero creo que me equivoqué. Creo que si.

* * *

Mientras, Janet estaba terminando de darle el recorrido a "Steven".

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, donde se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Bien Steven, este es tu cuarto- le dijo Janet a Steven señalando la puerta- y esta, tu llave- le dice dándosela en la mano.

-Muchas gracias por el recorrido- dijo Erick humildemente-

-De nada- dijo Janet sin complicaciones- en fin, me tengo que ir, y será mejor que descanses…………… ahí- dijo mientras señala su habitación

-Ohh! Claro- dijo algo desilusionado (NA: No malpiensen)- Bueno entonces, ¿te veo mañana?- dijo "Steven mientras retrocedía hacia su habitación ya abierta

-Eso espero- dijo Janet con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- dijo Erick

-Adiós- dijo Janet para después irse.

* * *

Después de dejar a "Steven" en su habitación Janet tenía muchas cosas en la mente, las cuales giraban alrededor de Steven, tales como su actitud, comportamiento, apariencia física, etc. Y eso a Janet le inquietaba.

Y mucho.

**Janet´s Pov**

Después de dejar a Steven en su cuarto, supongo que lo mejor para mi seria descansar.

Me fui a mi habitación, sólo quiero tratar de dormir, aunque con todas las cosas que tengo en la cabeza se me hará difícil.

Aunque la verdad no dejo de pensar en Steven. Y no de una forma enamoradiza (NA: es algo orgullosa, como Courtney cuando niega que le gusta Duncan), más bien de una indiferente.

La verdad no comprendo su actitud, es decir, al principio me parecía amigable, humilde, diferente a los demás, pre creo que me equivoque con él.

Tal vez sea lindo y amigable, pero si piensa que mi vida es una buena vida, creo que esa no era la honestidad que buscaba exactamente.

Sentía que era diferente a los demás, pero al parecer no.

Y, aun así pensando en eso, tengo muchas otras preguntas en la mente, tales como: ¿Por qué mi vida le parece una buena vida?, ¿Cómo será más en el fondo?, entre otras, pero la que más me inquieta es: ¿Acaso le importo siquiera?

Fuera de eso, creo que me equivoque con él. Creo que si

* * *

**Courtney´s Pov**

He estado en la cama por horas. Pensando, en miles de cosas. Arrepintiéndome.

Y arrepentirme, para mí significa decepcionarme de mi misma.

Me siento tonta, completamente. No entiendo como pude pensar que el seria alguien bueno para mí.

En serio no sé que me paso. Pero no me puedo dejar vencer.

No puedo.

Entonces, supongo que debo enfrentarlo, así no me dolerá tanto si es que…….

Alguien está tocando la puerta, tengo que dejar de pensar en esto.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi hermana, Janet.

-Hola Janet- le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Hola- me dijo con tono desanimado, al parecer le sucedió algo

-¿Qué ocurre?- le dije

-Nada- me dijo bajando la cabeza, después la volvió a subir- ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro- le dije para después abrirle paso a mi habitación.

Ambas nos sentamos en mi cama, para después tener un gran silencio en la habitación.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con Walter?- me preguntó rompiendo el silencio

-Mmmmm, bien, excelente, muy divertido- mentira.

-Ahhhhhh, que bien- dijo al parecer sin ánimos, de nuevo.

-Y, ¿a ti como te fue?- le pregunté

-Ahhhhhh, bien, de maravilla- dijo tratando de aparentar una sonrisa, no funcionó

Después hubo un gran silencio, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y nos dimos cuenta que no todo iba de maravilla para nosotras.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tenemos un problema!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijimos ambas para darnos cuenta de nuestra realidad.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?**

**Bueno, espero que opinen, y gracias por todos sus reviews. Y espero que inscriban a su personaje en mi concurso**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	10. Recuerdosy un tropezón

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todos!!!!! Como están? Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Y este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a todos los que desde el principio de este fic me dejaron review, los APRECIO MUCHO, los cuales son: XCLAUXDXC, pankeckes, MarylinnDxC, Citlallitha y Thiago Daanuu-18.**

**En serio muchas gracias por leer mis historias y demostrar que les gustan (o al menos eso espero XD).**

**Bueno, este capitulo va para ustedes, y espero k quede bueno.**

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Recuerdos y………..un pequeño tropezón**

Después de que las chicas dejaran a "Walter" y a "Steven" en sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales estaban juntas, Erick decidió que lo mejor sería visitar a Duncan. Así que salió de su habitación y fue a la puerta de Erick, y toco la puerta.

Después, Duncan abrió.

-Hola- dijo Erick

-Hola- le dijo Duncan

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Erick

-Claro- le dijo Duncan para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando Erick entro, ambos quedaron parados en medio del cuarto de Duncan.

-Y, ¿Cómo te fue con Janet?- le dijo Duncan a Erick

-Ahhh………….. Bien, excelente- le dijo Erick tratando de ocultar la verdad

-No te hizo caso ¿verdad?- le dijo Duncan

-Creo que al parecer no-le dijo Erick- Y bien, ¿a ti como te fue con Courtney?

-Bien, no me quejo- dijo Duncan con tono arrogante.

-¿A ti también te ignoro?- le preguntó Erick

-No, todo lo contrario- dijo Duncan con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ay no Duncan. Tenemos que parecer lo más normales y maduros posibles y eso si queremos quedarnos aquí, porque aparte tendremos que obtener sus planes a toda costa- le dice Erick

-Ja, yo si me quiero quedar aquí-le dice Duncan

-Entonces no hagas estupideces- le dice Erick

-Tranquilo Erick, no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez- le dice Duncan

Después continuaron una charla que a decir verdad no es muy importante en esta historia. Y después, todos en la casa presidencial se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo estaba tranquilo: El presidente estaba resolviendo asuntos con lo de Irak, Janet estaba montando a caballo, Courtney estaba dando una caminata por el jardín, y Duncan y Erick andaban recorriendo el lugar por caminos separados. Pero, creo que la tranquilidad nunca dura lo suficiente………………..

Courtney andaba caminando por los jardines de la gran casa presidencial. Llevaba un lindo vestido color rosa hasta las rodillas, y una sombrilla delicada (como las que hacen en China). Estaba relajada y tranquila, mirando detenidamente una pequeña estatua situada en el jardín. Se quedo viendo la estatua por unos segundos, sin ver nada más, recordando la historia de esa escultura

**Flash Back**

**Courtney´s Pov**

Una mañana tranquila, eso era lo que me gustaba. Y todavía me gusta. Y a mama también. Es muy lindo verla en las mañanas. Se ve muy pura, aunque la verdad nadie sea así, a ella no le importa.

Verla bailar a estas horas me parece un bueno comienzo de la mañana. Las 11:30 am. Ni yo lo puedo creer. Una fiesta presidencial a esta hora. Pero enserio me sorprende el ver que ella tiene una energía impresionante, la de más energía en el baile. Y al parecer mi papa estaba a gusto sabiendo que todos apreciaban a la mujer más encantadora del estado.

-¡Una estatua para mama!- le dije sorprendida a mi papa.

-Si, será una linda estatua, una hermosa bailarina tallada finamente- dijo mi papa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Como ella- le respondí

-Si- me dijo para comenzar a preparar su construcción

Nunca me había detenido a pensar, lo que sentía alguien que estaba agonizando. Pero si lo meditabas por un segundo, eso era más bien un depende. Depende de cómo sea la persona, si es alegre, positiva, o vivió un mal pasado y no es muy positiva.

Y cuando conoces demasiado a una persona, pero sientes que no sabes como se siente en realidad en el fondo, es difícil saber lo que siente al estar en esta situación, o aún peor, lo que esperarías que sintiera si se viera en un ataúd.

Y ahí estaba esa persona por la cual yo sentía eso. Y no era fácil verla en ese estado. Mucho menos sabiendo que, al menos de que yo sufriera lo mismo, no la volvería a ver. Pero no estaba exagerando, ya que yo no era la única con ese sufrimiento. Prácticamente, y sin exagerar, toda la nación estaba deprimida por su perdida.

El saber que mi mama, nunca estaría más a mi lado, y verla en ese ataúd a punto de ser metida en la tierra, me parte el corazón.

No es fácil estar en un funeral así, entonces creo que será mejor irme a otro lado del jardín completamente lejos de aquí. Y se que aquí es donde debo de estar. Comencé a correr después de salir de la zona funeraria. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de ahí. Después de correr por un rato, decidí entonces caminar, y así fue por tan sólo unos segundos hasta que mi vista vio unos, al parecer, pies de piedra. Y al alzar la vista me encontré con algo que definitivamente alegró mi corazón: la estatua que mi padre mandó a construir para mi mama. Una hermosa estatua debo decir. Y al verla me recordó a…….ella. Y también me acordó a algo que ella misma me dijo: "Los amigos convenencieros son como las aves: bien cuando hace frío vienen, y cuando tienen todo lo que necesitan, se van. Los verdaderos pueden llevarte con ellos para que no se sientan solos. Pero la gente que en verdad te **ama, **hará todo lo posible por quedarse contigo, porque eres todo lo que necesita. Si llegan a estar juntos por siempre, nunca pensaran en el divorcio, y cuando se unan pensaran ser los seres más felices de la tierra. Pero si alguna vez esa persona te llega a faltar, no te preocupes, vive tranquila sabiendo que algún día lo volverás a ver. Y si es un amor prohibido, es fácil lo que tienes que hacer…………"

Sin embargo, nunca supe cual era el final de esa creencia, ya que cada vez que le preguntaba que era lo que tenía que hacer, ella siempre contestaba: "Tienes que descubrirlo por tu misma".

Sólo se que, en donde quiera que me este viendo, ella me va ayudar a recordar ese párrafo, y cuando me olvide de lo más importante, lo queme lo recordara……….. Será esa estatua.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Courtney´s Pov**

Por alguna razón, cada vez que veo esa estatua, no puedo evitar sonreír. Bueno, supongo que sólo puedo estar aquí por un tiempo más, ya que en unos quince minutos tengo una cita con los senadores, y con Janet, la cual odia que llegue tarde. Mientras sigo mirando la estatua.

-Es linda verdad.- oí una voz decírmelo al oído, cielos no puedo creer que este momento se tenga que arruinar.

-¿Qué no se supone que te dije que me dejaras en paz?- le dije molesta

-Se suponía que no querías prestarme atención, así que yo no te presto a ti atención – me dijo Walter con su arrogante voz.

-¿Entonces porque me seguiste?- le pregunte

-No te seguí. Simplemente iba caminando por aquí, y tú apareciste, así que, aquí estoy- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que yo me daba la vuelta viéndolo.

-Bueno. Tu ya llegaste, ahora yo me voy- le dije para después comenzar a caminar, hasta que sentí que una mano sujetaba fuertemente mi muñeca.

-Vamos princesa no seas maleducada. Además, no tienes nada que hacer- me dijo igual arrogante, de nuevo

-Pues te equivocas. En unos minutos tengo que ir a una junta con los del consejo y mi hermana- le dije triunfante, por alguna extraña razón

-Genial. Llevo un poco menos de un día aquí y ya me dicen genio. Creo que me gustara estar aquí- me dijo con un sarcasmo demasiado, como decirlo, patético. Pero creo que funciona, me quede sin habla- Además, tú misma lo dijiste: En unos minutos- me dijo

-Eso no significa que no pueda adelantarme para no llegar tarde- me solté de su agarre- Genio.

Después camine a paso rápido, y no sé porque, hacia el laberinto (hecho de arbustos o como se llamen) del jardín.

-Vaya, tratas de escapar al lugar menos apropiado- me dijo

Cuando me detuve, pare justo al lado de la fuente que estaba en el centro del laberinto, voltee y me encontré con Walter.

-Vaya, bonito lugar- me dijo mirándolo

-Si- le dije en un suspiro. En realidad era hermoso.

-Y tan romántico- me dijo para después mirarme

-Si………… espera ¡¿Qué?!- le dije cuando reaccione de lo que acababa de decir.

-Es divertido cuando te enojas- me dijo con una mirada maliciosa

-Para mí no, pero si me disculpas, tengo que ir a una junta-le dije pero, de nuevo, me agarro de la muñeca. Pero esta vez hizo un movimiento diferente: al final quede pegada a él, nuestras caras rozaban, y mi respiración, por alguna razón, aceleraba.

-Pensé que podríamos divertirnos un poco- me dijo

-¡¿Qué?!-le pregunté molesta- ¿apenas me conoces y ya quieres……..?- no sé cómo decirlo, ¿será ligar?, no, suena vulgar

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estirada?- me preguntó

-¡¿Estirada?! ¡Yo soy la persona más relajada que conozco!- le dije furiosa

-¿Enserio?- me preguntó

-Si- le dije

-¿Tanto como para aguantar una broma?- me preguntó

-Si-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-Bien- después de eso, vino un movimiento que definitivamente no vi venir, me agarro y…………… ¡me empujo a la fuente!!!!! (**N.A: Gracias XCLAUXDXC!)**

Y lo peor, para evitar caer me aferre a el provocado tirarlo a el también, bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le dije furiosa-

-Dijiste que eras relajada- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ahhhhhh!! ¡Te odio!- le dije furiosa para después salirme de la fuente e irme.

Me fui caminando hasta la entrada de la casa, donde vi que Janet estaba parada justo en ella, viéndome con una mirada asesina

-¿Deseo saber que fue lo que te pasó?- me preguntó cuestionándome en el fondo.

-No lo creo- le dije bajando la cabeza

-De acuerdo- me dijo para que después me mirara con una mirada asesina mientras yo entraba a la casa, y después ella entraba también.

**Que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Repulsivo? Interesante? Espero que la primera y la ultima XD**

**Bueno, perdón por tardar, pero es que tenia problemas y no me concentraba, pero espero k lo hayan disfrutado, en especial las personas a las que se los dedique.**

**Y hay una buena noticia, como ya solucione mi problema y ahora estoy de buen humor…………. ¡Les daré un adelanto de los próximos capítulos de Odio el Amor! Y espero k les resulte interesante**

**En fin, aquí va……..**

**Odio el Amor: Adelanto**

**-Genial. Nuevo año escolar.-**

**-Estar tranquila al parecer no es para ti un adjetivo calificativo-**

* * *

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Creo que me estoy enamorando de Duncan-**

**-¿Qué? Si bien lo recuerdas ella también-**

**-Lo se**

* * *

**-Pareces triste ¿Qué te dijo Brigette?-**

**-Lo que Duncan piensa de mí-**

**-Y, ¿Qué te dijo?-**

**-Piensa………….. Que soy inútil-**

* * *

**-¿Eso te enfurece?-**

**-¿Crees que si estuviera enojada tendría lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos?-**

**-El no vale la pena-**

**-Lo se, eso es lo peor-**

* * *

**Ya pasaron 2 meses desde que me entere, mi corazón se rompe cada vez en más pedazos, pero estar junto el es algo prácticamente imposible, ya que, desde eso, Odio el Amor.**

* * *

**-¿Qué fue lo que te hice?-**

**-¿Qua acaso no lo recuerdas?-**

**-No-**

**-¿No te suena la palabra inútil?-**

**-No-**

* * *

**-Y, ¿Qué tal si ella fue la que mintió?-**

**-Podría ser-**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?-**

**-Hay preguntas que no se pueden responder-**

**-Supongo pero, ¿Por qué te vez tan feliz?-**

**-Porque problemas como este se arreglan a algo muy parecido a………… los 3 meses-**

* * *

**-Y bien, ¿a quien prefieres?-**

**-A ti-**

**-¿Es una broma?-**

**-No-**

* * *

**-Te quiero-**

**-Y yo a ti-**

* * *

**-¿Quieres regresar a clases?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Para que?-**

**-Para estar contigo-**

* * *

**-¿Qué te resulta extraño?-**

**-Que haya pasado una semana de regresar y que………… no me haya dirigido la palabra-**

**-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te preguntas?-**

**-Si todavía me quiere-**

* * *

**-Todavía te quiero-**

**-¿Por qué debería creer eso?-**

**-Porque siempre pienso en ti………….-**

* * *

**Y bien? Como estuvo? Espero que también bien, pero necesito que dejen comentarios sobre esto, para ver si continuo la historia o no. **

**Será decisión del público.**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	11. La que no recuerda

**Romeo y Julieta**

En un hermoso terreno de la casa presidencial, libre de alguna maleza que pudiera perjudicarle, estaba una chica tranquilamente cabalgando mientras sentía la brisa darle contra la cara.

Se sentía tranquila, más no feliz. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente que la estresaban, y para ella, la mejor opción que podría tranquilizarla sería cabalgar. Es casi perfecto. Repítase en la mente el "casi", por favor.

Daba vueltas junto con su caballo a trote, pensando en una infinidad de cosas. Hasta que en una de esas se detuvo.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí.- susurró mirando al cielo- Por lo menos te tengo a ti Ty- dijo acariciando a su caballo.

Entonces alzó la vista. Y ahí quedo algo sorprendida, y abrumada.

Un chico que aparentaba su misma edad, de cabello color azabache y ojos oscuros y penetrantes, la miraba parado desde el otro lado del campo. Ella sólo lanzo una mirada indiferente y dio la vuelta con su caballo.

A haber dado una media vuelta volvió a encontrarse con la mirada del chico. Ok, eso era raro, o al menos a ella le parecía.

Decidió ir, aunque no sabía si eso era lo más conveniente.

Su caballo trotó rápidamente hasta dejarla estar a apenas metro del chico.

-¿Steven? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, porque no haces algo más… productivo.- le dijo la chica con la mirada indiferente. Sip… definitivamente no le importaba ese chico.

-Pues, no sé. Es decir, lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no es nada productivo?- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"Mirarme como menso mientras hago mis cosas. Si, si lo es" Pensó la chica

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo para terminar con la situación.

-¿Quieres platicar?- Pregunta sorpresa.

Ella lo pensó un poco. Bien, no estaría tan mal. No haría daño, si no nada más afectaría su rutina.

-De acuerdo – decía mientras saltaba de su caballo y se quitaba el casco.

Después de unos minutos, ambos salieron a caminar.

-Y, ¿Por qué tanto interés en platicar conmigo? - preguntó la chica.

-¿Eres un tipo de princesa?- le preguntó sorpresivamente "Steven".

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, no así. Mi padre es el presidente, y sus hijas recibimos algunos lujos. Es todo.-

-¿Participar en la guerra es un lujo?-

-No participamos. Solo nos enteramos de que se espera hacer en la guerra, y proponemos ideas. Pero no iría a pelear y matar gente. No estoy en esa categoría.-

-Pero los ayudas. Es parecido.-

-No. No lo es.- decía la chica haciendo énfasis en todo.- Es bastante diferente.-

- Y, ¿Por qué a gente inocente?-

-Irak no es "gente inocente". No han hecho nada más que estorbarle a Estados Unidos. No nos sirven de mucha ayuda. No son buenas personas.-

-Y, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo se porque ¡así es!- contestó la chica molesta.

-Ah, lo… lamento.-

-Yo también.- gruño entre dientes.

-Ehhh…- Erick quedó sin palabras. No había nada que decirle a la chica para que se calmara, y ya estaba hecha una fiera, o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Podrías cambiar tu tema por favor? Me esta dando migraña.-

-Ehhh si, lo siento. Y bien, ¿no has salido en estas últimas semanas?-

-No.-

-¿No? ¿A ningún lugar?-

-Para nada.-

-Ni siquiera… ¿a otro país?-

-No…-

-O, ¿en avión?-

-Si quieres salir, por allá esta la puerta. Puedes ir con tu hermano. Por mi no hay problema.-

-No, no quiero salir.-

-¿Sabes? Creo que ahora las preguntas me tocan a mí. ¿Por qué tu y tu hermano vinieron en vez de tu padre?-

-Pues, estaba ocupado. Por eso nos mandaron a quedarnos acá.-

-Cielos, debes extrañarlo, ¿no?-

-No tienes idea…-

-¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi me pareciste… un poco familiar.-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si! Pero luego recordé que era imposible que conociera a alguien como tu. No todos los hijos de militares vienen a pasar un rato en mi casa. Aunque cuando me preguntaste si me conocías de alguna parte… llegué a asustarme en verdad. Pero me alegró de no haber alucinado.-

-Osea que, ¿es oficial que no me conoces?-

-Si… si te conociera me acordaría de tu nombre de inmediato. No conocía a nadie llamado Steven… hasta ahora. Tú eres el primero. Felicidades… creo.-

-Ehhh… gracias, supongo.-

-Si, pero bueno. Otra pregunta. Veamos… ¿Qué tal tela pasas con tu hermano? Es… Walter, ¿verdad?-

-Si, su nombre es Walter.-

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se llevan?-

-Bien, tú sabes. Como… hermanos.-

-Pues, yo no tengo hermanos. Solo a Courtney.-

-Y, ¿se llevan bien?-

-Solo a veces. Es decir, es raro porque pareciera que nada le importa en este mundo. Ella sigue las reglas y todo pero, pareciera como si este mundo no fuera suficiente para ella… aunque trata de aparentar que si. Yo sigo las reglas y vivo feliz con mi vida… pero aún así ella sigue siendo la consentida de papá.-

-Ah.-

-Pero bueno, estábamos hablando de ti. Así que continua.-

-¿Sabes? Me esta doliendo la cabeza. Creo que mejor me voy a acostar.- dijo el chico.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Nos vemos… luego.- dijo la chica algo triste.-

-Adiós.- dijo "Steven" mientras salía corriendo.

-Adiós.-

`Vamos Janet, es sólo un chico. Es muy raro, además. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. ` Pensó la chica.

Después de eso, recordó algo muy importante. ¡Tenía junta con el comité de la guerra! O lo que sea que fuera eso, tenía que apresurarse.

Trotó con cuidado por el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada. Pero, un momento, le faltaba algo.

-Courtney…- gruñó.

Se quedo un tiempo sentada hasta que vio la silueta de alguien llegar. Una silueta algo delgada, pesada, y que se movía dificultosamente. Parecía como si se hubiera mojada. ¡Oh, santos cielos! ¡Era Courtney! ¡Courtney estaba empapada dirigiéndose a la entrada!

Una furia recorrió toda la columna vertebral de la chica.

-¿Deseo saber que fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó la chica a su hermana empapada.

-No lo creo.- dijo bajando su mirada.

-De acuerdo.- dijo mientras hervía en furia, y le daba el paso a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Erick corría pasillo tras pasillo hasta encontrar su habitación. La abrió rápidamente y al cerrar la puerta, se recargó contra la pared.

-¿Por qué no me recuerdas?-

**Así es… Romeo y Julieta….**

**¡Volvió!**

**Y se que este capitulo no se los esperaban, ya que fue un completo OC, pero era para que vieran lo que pasaba mientras Duncan y Courtney se "divertían" en la fuente.**

**Aunque, en realidad, había estado pensando en cancelar el fic debido a la perdida de interés que tengo en el. Pero ya veré que hago.**

**En fin, porfa dejen ¡reviews!**

**-Santana Black**


End file.
